So Hot
by lunaluv22
Summary: Prussia plays a prank on Austria, causing him to spend a very hot night with England. Yaoi/slash, rated M for reasons you can guess.


So Hot

Prussia plays a prank on Austria, which leads him to spend a very hot night with England.

Warning slash, yaoi.

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

"I know I've got it here somewhere" Prussia mumbled searching through the cabinets.

"Ha! Found it!" He cried, pulling out the pills,

"keseseses, zhis'll teach, austria not to mess vith zee asome me" he laughed. Pouring all the pills into the blender with the other smoothy ingredients. He blended them all up, and poured it into a cup; he heard Austria coming and quickly scribbled a note. Austria walked in spotting the drink on the counter, he picked up the note reading it.

_Dear Mister Austria_

_I thought you might like a_

_nice smoothy, please enjoy_

_-love Elizaveta_

"If Zhis Vere signed Hungry I'd suspect prussia, but he'd never use her human name" austria whispered. Picking up the drink and heading to the hotel; by the time austria found his floor he'd drained the cup. And the pills were starting to take effect

"Vho turned up zee heat?" He muttered putting the cup on a table. He shed his navy coat, but it was still too hot; his body was burning up and his pants were getting tight. Austria panted leaning against the wall,

"have to get to mien room. Have to now" he mumbled, desperately searching for his room; he tripped in his hurry, stumbling into someone's room.

"Wot's going on?" Austria looked up to see he'd stumbled into england's room; said nation was standing over him. His shirt was unbuttoned,

"oh Austria, wot are you doing here?" England asked, Austria just whimpered feeling his body growing hotter and his pants even tighter and more uncomfortable.

"Wot's wrong? Ow! Your burning up" england said as he reached down to help austria up.

"Come on you can use my bed" England told him, helping the taller nation up; he closed the door, locking it. No need to have France come barging in; he lay Austria on his bed and went to get him some water. Austria whimpered his hand sliding down over his growing bulge. 'I can't England vould see, but it hurts so much. But gentlemen don't-'

"oh" Austria moaned his hand squeezing his bulge.

"So you going to put on a show?" Austria saw England by the bed, now completely shirtless. Which didn't help Austria's situation at all; Austria bit his lip. Trying to stop himself, but his body wasn't listening to him.

England walked over sitting next to austria on the bed,

"I know this isn't exactly proper. Bu it's only going to get worse if you do nothing" he said, sliding his hand under Austria's shirt.

"Was, no don't-Ah!" Austria cried out as England played with his nibble.

"It's ok, just stay calm, it'll be over soon" England promised undoing Austria's shirt. Austria moaned as England played with his nibbles, he cried out as he came. His pants and underwear growing sticky; Austria lay panting. His body still burning up; England pealed off Austria's soiled clothes,

"better?" England asked; Austria didn't answer, he just crushed their lips together wrapping his arms around England's neck.

"Don't stop bitte. I need more, bitte arthur, bitte" he whispered, "of course roderich.

Arthur lay roderich on the bed crawling on top of him, the two kissed again. Arthur's tongue delving into roderich's mouth; as the brit fingered the older's entrance. Roderich moaned clinging to arthur,

"this is going to hurt a bit, love" arthur whispered in roderich's ear. Separating the austrian's legs, he pushed in gently at first, but sped up as roderich asked. Licking and kissing roderich's mole; roderich moaned loudly racking his nails down arthur's back. Arthur biting his neck in response; finally both came screaming each other's names. Arthur collapsedtop of roderich, both panting; arthur felt blood slide down his back from where roderich scratched him. Roderich put a hand on his neck feeling the blood from arthur's bite.

"Not enough mumbled, arthur looked at him, "not enough" roderich repeated; arthur just kissed him, moving to a new angle so he could try something new.

The two nations lost track of how many times, but they were sertian they'd taken care of roderich's little problem everywhere (and that does mean everywhere) in arthur's hotel room. It was morning before it was completely taken care of; arthur had to help roderich into the confence room. Since the brunette couldn't walk; he was limping really bad when they entered the meeting room. Of course no one asked why , everyone had heard the two; not that they were suprized. Arthur and roderich were screamers in an argument, so why wouldn't they be in bed? Roderich had to sit in arthur's lap, since it was too painful to sit in his chair; not that he minded.


End file.
